The invention relates to a secondary air supply device including a compressor and a turbine wheel for an internal combustion engine.
A secondary air supply device with a compressor wheel and a turbine wheel for an internal combustion engine is already known (DE 199 37 781 A1) wherein the compressor and turbine wheels however are configured in an uncovered, conventional design. The wheels are disposed in a housing with a radial gap between the wheel blades and the housing, which radial gap results in undesirable losses.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a more efficient secondary air supply device.